doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fritzkrieg
Neither alive nor dead, '''Fritzkrieg '''is what remains of an one-moment-too-late abduction. A German Army trooper from the time of Earth's Second World War, Fritzkrieg had taken part in countless battles before he found his apparent end by a random artillery shell. To his (dubious) luck, the Arena Masters had noticed him, hastily patched his torn body, and transported him to the Arena Eternal, where they made him fight for them even in death. Arena Eternal Era One of the last additions to the Arena Eternal, Fritzkrieg is a product of something of an improvised experiment on the part of Arena Masters. Although they were a little too late to recover him from the battlefield in one piece, for reasons only known to themselves they did not abandon the "candidate" to his fate, only decided to bring him to the Arena. Even more puzzling is the manner in which Fritzkrieg had been "recovered", the Masters resorted to replacing the Fritzkrieg’s missing body parts with the "spares" provided by his dead comrades found on site. The final result is nothing less than gruesome: an undead soldier, characterized by garbled posture and barely intelligible speech. Fritzkrieg has remained in this sorry state forever since, even though his new Masters could presumably bring him back to perfect health with trivial effort. Fritzkrieg’s mind is in no better shape either, the near-death experience, the shock he had endured during the abduction, and the mockery of a resurrection he has been subject to have left him practically insane. Suffering from split personality (one identity being less pleasant than the other) and prone to psychotic outbursts, he is shunned as a terrible ghoul by the rest of the Arena Gladiators. In spite of all that, Fritzkrieg retained his battle skills and fanatical drive, seeking to prove his self-proclaimed innate supremacy, while ignoring what exactly he had become (at least most of the time). Some say that he is outright possessed, but the truth is, he is just that full of hatred towards his foes... and he is quick to be antagonised. Post Arena Eternal Fritzkrieg was not any more tolerable to his liberators, and proved to be more uncooperative than most of the Arena inhabitants. Marking him off as a truly lost case, his handlers decided to leave him in isolated confinement until deployment. Fritzkrieg has been sent many times to overtly suicidal sorties, as nobody would be sorry for his demise. To everyone’s surprise, Fritzkrieg has returned every time, dealing great damage to the opposition in the process. He already had ventured beyond death, and all that remains now in his existence is war. Fritzkrieg is ready to slay everything on his path for the sole purpose of earning the glory for his country... and in the delusions shared by many of his selves, the Third Reich had never fallen. Fritzkrieg’s favoured Arena weapons are the Heavy Machine Gun and the Nailgun, which remind him the most of his old weaponry (they also come with bayonets, and Fritzkrieg is a fan of blades, although not as big one as Pi is). He is also fond of grenades, including the less conventional varieties... Ability Fritzkrieg throws a special grenade - the ''Gas Grenade -'' that releases a harmful chemical agent. The green toxic fumes spread over a fairly large area, and cause continuous damage. They last for about 20 seconds. Hints and Strategies *The Gas Grenade is primarily a defence-oriented Ability. It can deny chokepoints effectively to the hordes of low-tier or mid-tier monsters. Weaker enemies ought to perish attempting to pass through the contaminated zone. As the gas is not harmful to you, the Gas Grenade can be used as an emergency shield of sorts, killing or at least harming enemies that try to overwhelm you. *The Gas Grenade is a very useful tool against melee attackers. Chances are, the smaller ones will not be able to reach you before they expire. It is only the bigger melee-oriented enemies like the Hell Knight that might withstand the gas long enough to inflict serious harm to you. *The Gas Grenade is an easy way to stop an Astral Rage dead on its tracks. The ghost will explode on the contact with the toxic cloud almost instantly. *The Gas Grenade only damages the monsters located within the gas range. It does not inflict afterdamage to the enemies that managed to emerge from the toxic gas without dying on the spot. *The actual damage zone spreads a bit farther than the visible toxic fumes. *The toxic fumes are thick enough to partially obstruct your vision in well-illuminated areas. They may hinder you from tracking movement of the incoming enemies, so try to secure your position before deploying this Ability. Trivia # Unlike Quake 3 Team Arena, in Hunter's Moon Fritzkrieg's right eye no longer glows. Category:Characters Category:Normal Role